The present invention is directed in general to drawing tables and has specific reference to a locking device for a drawing table comprising essentially a working board mounted to a movable column sliding vertically in a frame structure bearing on the floor so that this working board be adjustable both in height and in tilt.
As a rule, the weight of the board and of all the drawing instruments fitted thereon is compensated by a balancing device disposed between the frame and the board. The drawing board is also provided with a brake normally locking the board in the desired position and adapted to be released by depressing a pedal actuating a control rod.
In most known locking devices self-clamping systems of the cam or lever type are utilized on rectangular-sectioned movable columns.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a drawing board locking device adding a third dimension to the positioning of the working board, that is, the rotational adjustment.